


Johnny and River Stargazing

by Amusuk



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>^the title say it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny and River Stargazing

 

_'What if we get lost and forget our promise?'_

 

_'Well, we can always regroup at the moon!'_

 


End file.
